Bra la princesa Saiyajin
by Vikky's SaiyanPowerGirl
Summary: Bra se pedira un deseo a shenlong como se lo tomara vegeta?
1. Capitulo 1

**NOTA****: Es mi primer Fanfic, obviamente de ****DRAGON BALL Z****. Cualquier critica será aceptada :) **

**Capítulo 1**

**Bra ya era una adolescente, tenia 14 años. Vegeta seguía insistiendo de entrenarla, por lo cual Bulma se negaba.**

**Vegeta se ha despertado y empieza a recordar cosas.**

**- FLASH BACK-**

**Vegeta esta en una parte de la habitación del hospital en su típica pose.**

**Ya se escuchan los lloriqueos de la pequeña Bra…**

**Por lo cual vegeta nota que Bra tiene un poder increíble, digno de la princesa de los Saiyans. **

**Cuando Bulma la deja de ver a Bra, La enfermera le pide a Vegeta que la agarre, por lo cual vegeta se niega, porque piensa que es muy frágil a pesar que tiene sangre Saiyan, la enfermera insiste y vegeta la agarra con mucho miedo. **

**La ve y se fija en su carita, **

"**Tiene los ojos y pelo como su madre" –pensaba vegeta. **

**Se fija si le cortaron la cola, y ve que todavía no.**

**-Fin de FLASH BACK -**

**Vegeta va a la cocina ha comer y se encuentra a Bra..**

**Hola papá ! –dice bra.**

**Hola princesa – dice vegeta**

**Papá estoy muy avergonzada me creció de nuevo la cola – dice bra algo confundida**

**Que raro princesa, supuestamente solo nos crece cuando somos niños.**

**MUJER! – Llama vegeta a bulma.**

**Qué? – Dice bulma fregándose los ojos.**

**Mira a tu hija –Dice vegeta enojado- .**

**P-porque tiene c-cola? –dice Bulma muy sorprendida.**

**No sé, si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho! – Dice vegeta**

**Bueno amm habrá que cortársela no crees? –Dice bulma- **

**No mamá me dolerá mucho! –Dice bra lloriqueando.**

**Entonces como la ocultaras? –Dice Bulma muy confundida**

**Mujer que se la enrolle en la cintura –Dice vegeta**

**Como un cinturón papi? –Dice Bra con cara de inocente **

**Si hija – dice bulma**

**Bra partió a la escuela Orange Star y se encontró con Pan**

**- Pan – Dice bra**

**- Que sucede ¿? – Dice Pan**

**- Mira ven acá al baño de mujeres, ya. – Dice bra**

**- Ok-dice pan **

**-mira – dice pan desenrollando la cola de su cintura. **

**-Bra – dice pan con cara de OoO**

**- Que? – dice Bra**

**- Por que te creció la cola? Si solo nos crece cuando somos pequeños!? –dice Pan**

**-No sé! –Dice bra**

**-No te la tienen que cortar? –Dice pan**

**-Si pero me dolerá mucho! No quiero! Pero tampoco quiero ser un fenómeno! ¿Entiendes? –Dice bra toda alterada**

**-Entonces no se amiga –Dice pan.**

**Terminaron las clases y pan invito a bra para entrenar con ella.**

**Bra accedio , entonces Pan le dijo a bra:  
**

**me dejarías intentar algo?**

**Amm pues si – dice bra sin entender**

**Pan tiro de la cola de bra **

**q-q porque hiciste eso? –Dice bra muy débil **

**Tal y como lo suponía. La cola es el punto débil de los saiyans .**

**A si? – dice bra **

**Si- dice pan**

**Oh – dice bra**

**Oye bra golpéame quiero ver que tan fuerte sos con la cola, por que los que tienen cola son aun mas fuertes de lo normal.**

**Bra asintió con la cabeza, y golpeo a pan pero pan no pudo esquivar el golpe y la mando muy lejos. Bra fue a ayudarla**

**-Estas bien, enserio no quise hacerte eso! – dice bra muy triste. **

**- Si, si no hay ningún problema bra – dice pan riéndose . **

**- Amm okay – dice bra confundida**

**- Me tengo que ir bra chau! Nos vemos en el colegio! – dice pan mientras se va volando**

**Y bra también se va a su casa.**

**NOTA FINAL****:**** Hola jeje espero que les aya gustado este capitulo ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. **

**Dejen reviews para el siguiente capitulo****.**

**Chao! **


	2. Capitulo 2

**NOTA EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO NO TUBO MUCHO SENTIDO A LO QUE OCURRIRÁ EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS . PERO DESDE EL CAPITULO 3 TODO TENDRÁ MAS SENTIDO A LO DEL SUMMARY **** ¡NO SEAN IMPACIENTES! AHH Y GRACIAS Kitsuneta He corregido eso! Jejej.**

**Bra cuando llego a su vivienda, cuando**

**VG: Alguien noto tu cola **

**BR: No papi **

**VG: okay **

**BR: solo se lo mostré a pan **

**VG: Que que? Se lo mostraste a la nieta del estúpido de Kakarotto?!**

**BR: Si y no te enojes papi **

**VG: Es que por q lo hiciste ¿? **

**BR: Pues, por que es mi amiga papi! **

**VG: BRA PRINCESA TU NO PUEDES SER AMIGA DE LA NIETA DE KAKAROTTO ¡!**

**BR: Papa! ¬¬' déjame vivir **

**VG: Hhmp **

**Bra va a su cuarto y se recuesta, en su cama**

**Justo entra vegeta**

**BR: papa que pasa? Por que entraste? **

**VG: te vine a decir algo… **

**BR : Que pasa papi!**

**VG: Es que te vengo a advertir q no veas la luna llena **

**BR: Por que papi?! **

**VG: Pues te contare, cuando tenemos la cola; si miramos la luna llena nos trasformamos en 'ozaru' **

**BR:Papi que es Ozaru?**

**VG: Significaría 'Gorila gigante' o algo similar **

**BR:Pero que tiene ser gorila gigante?**

**VG:Es que, princesa, tu no has entrenado entonces destruirías toda la ciudad ¡! **

**BR: Enserio? Les Haría daño? –dice bra**

**VG:Si princesa, y quizás mates a tu madre si llega a suceder eso **

**BR:Oh y hoy hay luna llena?**

**VG:Amm haber me fijo **

**BR: Okay **

**VG_Si si hay luna llena asi que por nada del mundo mires la luna. **

**Br:Okay pero si sin querer la veo?**

**Vg: PRINCESA NO LA MIRES POR FAVOR! O QUIERES ASESINAR A TU MAMA ¡!? ¿? **

**BR: No papa **

**VG:Eso espero princesa **

**estaba muy preocupada por eso tenia miedo de que 'SIN QUERER' vea la luna y se transforme en 'ozaru' **

**A Bra le venció el sueño y se quedo dormida.**

**Después de un rato escucho a su celular y era Pan**

**Entonces atendió **

**BR:-Hola pan jeje estaba durmiendo**

**PN: Perdona si te desperté es que te quiero decir de que no veas la luna llena **

**BR: Si jeje mi papa ya me dijo de eso y blah bla **

**PN: Amm ya te dijo que bueno asi que no la mires hazle caso a vegeta! No querrás destruir la ciudad no? Jaja**

**BR: Obviamente que no!**

**PN: Bueno Bra te dejo RECUERDA NO MIRAR LA LUNA ¡!**

**BR: Jejej bueno chao pan!**

**Bra colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cama cuando escucho un ruido raro en el balcón y con cuidado de no ver la luna llena fue a ver, tan solo era un murciélago que estaba ahí , con mucho cuidado bra lo espanto. **

**Luego cerro la puerta del balcón y se fue de nuevo a la cama y se quedó dormida. **

**Tres horas después bra se despertó tipo 5, 6 de la mañana **

**BR: Se habrá ido la luna? O no se habrá ido entonces fue al balcón a ver y vio que ya había salido el sol entonces se puso mas tranquila. Tenía mucha hambre entonces fue a la cocina a buscar algo cuando…vegeta entro y le dijo**

**VG: ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?**

**BR: Escuche un ruido y me despertó y ahora tengo hambre papi **

**VG: Bueno saca algo de comer que yo también tengo hambre!**

**BR: Esta bien papi!**

**Los dos estaban comiendo rápido y mucho típico de los saiyans. **

**Y vino Bulma **

**BL: Que hacen tan despiertos a estas horas!?**

**VG: Mujer nos agarro el hambre!**

**BL: PERO SI NO ES HORA DE COMER! VÁYANSE A DORMIR INMEDIATAMENTE!**

**BR: ESTA BIEN MAMA! CHAO PAP!CHAO MAMA!QUE DESCANSEN!**

**BL: CHAO HIJA**

**VG: ADIÓS PRINCESA!**

**NOTA FINAL: Jejeje perdonen no acostumbro hacer episodios largos! Y además la historia no la tengo planeada solo improviso los episodios y ¡CABUM! los escribo jeje UNA COSA por que no aparece trunks? Por que amm no se se fue a la universidad adsdfsagh no se n_n espero sus reviews y gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior nwn**

**PD ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! De nuevo gracias por leer! c: Chaoo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo jejej bye! Adios! Sayonara xD!**


	3. Capitulo 3: La idea

_**NOTA: Hola Jeje Qué onda? Aquí les traje un nuevo Chapter Amm Pues, espero que les guste Creo que será mas largo este episodio pero quién sabe jeje… **_

_**Les contare que mas o menos desde este episodio tendrá mas sentido el fic con el summary. Recuerden de que soy re nueva en esto de los fanfics y pues soy de hacer novelas jeje así que si ven algún error al narrar el fic me avisan y tratare de mejorarlo lo mas que pueda. Ahh Gracias Por sus Reviews… Emm sin mas que decir creo que ya los aburrí jaja emm entonces empecemos con el episodio jeje… **_

_**Bra se ha levantado de su cama, a las 8:00 a.m. **_

_**Fue abajo a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, **_

_**Vegeta estaba comiendo sin parar, típico de el. **_

_**Bra estaba comiendo unas tostadas con un café y Bulma nomás estaba tomando un café. Cuando vegeta iba a su cámara de gravedad Bra lo paro…**_

_**BR: Papa! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**_

_**VG: Si pero ya me preguntaste ahora vete a el colegio bra..**_

_**BR: Jajaja no te hagas el chistosito papa! Enserio , quiero preguntarte esto ¿Por qué murieron los saiyans? **_

_**VG: No tengo tiempo para eso! Vete a la escuela y déjame! **_

_**BR: Dale papa! Respóndeme! **_

_**VG: Hhmp te contare, los saiyans estábamos al mando de Freezer, teníamos que ir de Planeta a planeta para matar a todo ser viviente para así vender el planeta como medio de transporte, un día freezer quería destruir nuestro planeta El Planeta Vegeta. Los soldados de el Rey Vegeta, mi padre, debían impedir eso, pero freezer gano y acabo con todos los saiyans los únicos sobrevivientes de ese momento fueron, Yo, nappa, raditz y Kakarotto. Entiendes princesa, y si existiera el planeta vegeta pero mi padre este muerto, yo sería el rey y tu la princesa entiendes por que te digo princesa?**_

_**BR: Si papa! Ya comprendí todo! Uhh me debo apurar que llegare tarde al colegio chau papi!**_

_**Bra sale de Capsule Corp. Y se dirige al colegio**_

_**Entra al colegio y ve a pan y le de dice..**_

_**BR: Hola pan, tu sabes porque murieron los saiyans? **_

_**PN: Si obvio! **_

_**BR: Oh yo no lo sabia y mi papa me lo dijo **_

_**PN: Enserio? Que bueno! **_

_**BR: Oye me tengo que ir a geometría (¿?)**_

_**PN: Okay bra nos vemos a la salida o te llamo si bra!?**_

_**BR: Okay Pan!**_

_**Bra se fue a su salón.. Luego de un día largo de colegio, bra se fue a su casa**_

_**Se encerró en su cuarto a pensar…**_

_**¿Qué sucedería si reviviera a los saiyans?  
¿Será bueno o malo? ¿Será para beneficio o para tragedia? ¿Qué opinaría mi papa? **_

_**Bra seguía pensando si hacerlo o no hacerlo, hasta que se quedó dormida. **_

_**Vegeta entro a su cuarto para decirle que la cena estaba lista y vio que estaba durmiendo, la despertó y la llevo a la cocina. Comían y comían Vegeta y bra. Mientras Bulma comía lentamente a comparación de ellos. Estaba todo callado. Hasta que Bulma rompió el hielo**_

_**BL: Oye bra ¿que tal te va en el colegio? **_

_**BR: Bien mamá.**_

_**BL: Que bueno hija**_

_**VG: Ella no debería estar en eso que llaman escuela. Ella debería ser una gran guerrera! Pero claro, tu mujer no quieres que la entrene porque dices que en este planeta las mujeres tienen que ser delicadas y esas bobadas MUJER ENTIENDE QUE ELLA NO ES HUMANA!**_

_**BL: Vegeta! No eres quien para hablarme así!**_

_**VG: Mujer yo te hablo como quiera!**_

_**BL: Eso no es correcto, háblame bien vegeta!**_

_**BR: DEJENSE DE DISCUTIR!**_

_**VG Y BL: NO TE METAS!**_

_**BR: Grr! **_

_**BL: Mira la niña ya tiene tu carácter! Lo ultimo que falta es que la entrenes! **_

_**VG: Hhmp **_

_**Bra se va a su cuarto para ya no escuchar las discusiones de sus padres **_

_**Se quedo viendo la televisión, hasta que se quedo dormida.. Se despertó por el celular, y atendió **_

_**BR: hola!?**_

_**PN: Hola bra! Oye se me ocurrió algo pero quizás, puede terminar en tragedia, en fin voy al grano, que opinarías si te digo que quiero revivir a los saiyans?**_

_**BR: Pan es lo mismo que yo pensaba, pero puede terminar en tragedia no crees? **_

_**PN: Si viste como es tu papa deben ser peor que él, sin ofender jeje**_

_**BR: Puede ser jaja**_

_**PN: Bueno mañana lo hablaremos en el colegio **_

_**BR: Okay pan, te dejo hasta mañana descansa amiga**_

_**PN: Igual bra!**_

_**Bra cuelga y se va de nuevo a su cama se acuesta y se queda dormida **_

_**NOTA FINAL: JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO YA VEN POR DONDE VOY A LO DEL SUMMARY JAJAJA BUENO OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE FIC Y SI NO PUES SAL DE ESTE Y VE A OTRO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS PERO SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU REVIEW! ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS NO DESTRUCTIVAS OKAY? SI NO TE GUSTO AHÓRRATE **_

_**LOS COMENTARIOS!**_

_**¡SAYONARA! BYE! ADIÓS! Y NO SE QUE MÁS JAJAJA. OKYA ADIÓS n_n**_


End file.
